


A bit of spice for your pumpkin pie

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, Implied Relationship, post SIEGFRIED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: Lancelot decides to use his knowledge of monster summoning for his halloween tricks.
Kudos: 10





	A bit of spice for your pumpkin pie

“Don’t stray too far away.”

His tone was stern enough the little pumpkin monsters stopped in their tracks and flapped back to his side, nibbling on his hair and tattered clothes.

Their faces were menacingly carved, but the little squeaks offset any kind of scare they might’ve caused.

“They really seem to have taken a liking to you captain.” Lancelot muses as the other one adjusts the fake ears, lopsided after the pumpkin monsters were endlessly poking at them.

“Well they’re at least a monster I don’t mind being targeted by!” Gran answers cheerfully after confirming they sit in place correctly once more and continues walking with him, intent on continuing their share of tricks to the rest of the crew that was scattered in this little halloween-decked out town.

Since the captain had barged inside his room to stop him from yet working on a report, Lancelot figured he might as well dress up for the festivities, even if he had been caught unaware by the date it was.  With no costume prepared he mulled a while over what to wear, until he’d seen Siegfried-san by the corner of his eye exiting the ship, wearing nothing less but a cape with hundreds of scales sewn to it.

He’d seen Siegfried-san sew it on quiet days in between island and island, mission and mission, humming away as he sat on a crate and painstakingly attached each tiny scale, even crafting a hood with tiny fangs and horns.  With what had happened recently Lancelot had thought perhaps it wouldn’t see the light of the day again, he hadn’t seen him take it out to work on it since then, but even from this distance he could see it was finished.

It felt a bit silly on hindsight, but wearing these chains and these tattered clothes, looking somewhat as he had during his imprisonment, it felt like it was helping him create better memories rather than to block the entire experience.  And even if he hadn’t seen Siegfried-san, a small, maybe too forward part of him, thought perhaps it would make him feel better too.

“Trick or treat!”

“Ah, that’s Siegfried and Scathacha!”

He was brought back to the present by those words and his mind screeched to a halt. 

The cape was really, really cool from up close, even if the hood was down and thus the fangs couldn’t be seen. Before he could open his mouth however, the little smiled devilishly and pulled out a gun at the same time as Siegfried-san and pulled the trigger.

“Too slow!”

“Trick it is.”

There was a little thud on his forehead, a toy arrow stuck on it and his eyes crossed at the reflex of trying to look at it, and then pulled it from his forehead. 

Toy arrows were really popular this year weren’t they?

“I guess you got us!” Gran laughed, unsticking the arrow from where it hit, and then looked at Lancelot, grin growing bigger and bigger until the captain started laughing, making him look a bit in bewilderment.

“What?” 

“Here, Lancelot.”

Even Siegfried had a wide smile on his face as he gave him a small hand mirror and pointed to his forehead. Right smack in the middle there was a bright red mark in the shape of lips, something he confirmed by looking at the tip of the toy arrow.

But he wasn’t the only one however, a similar mark also appearing in Gran’s cheek, where he had been hit instead.

“I promised Gran I would join in the tricks after learning some more and I think I’ve got it. What do you think?” Siegfried-san was earnest in his question and Lancelot couldn’t help but crack a smile at that. Who else had he tricked before? It was more harmless than startling but something like that coming from Siegfried-san...well he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“I think you’re on great track Siegfried-san!”

“Well, well, he was more work to do, but he’s learned a lot after my tutelage.” Scathacha mentioned offhandedly, a palm outstretched for a little pumpkin monster to cautiously approach the True Dragon in disguise and sniff out before biting gently a finger in sign of liking.

Another was gnawing at the toy arrow in his hand, but the last one was poking at Siegfried-san’s hood, before nestling down in the little hollow made by it on his back like in a makeshift nest.

“Oh dear. I guess it’s tired.” But he made no move to remove the first monster, or the second, or the third as they all came to nest on the same place right on his back as if sleeping.

True it’s not like he had summoned them with a spell that constantly fed them energy, and their little bodies limited the amount they could store.

“Shall we go with the others then? I want to try my skills on Percival next.”

At the sound of that name the captain perked up with a devious grin and started leading the way, Scathacha’s hand in his grip ahead of them while Siegfried-san and Lancelot trailed a bit behind.

“I’m glad you finished your costume Siegfried-san, it looks very cool.”

The words tumbled out in between aimless chatter and he almost wanted to bite his tongue. 

But Siegfried-san just smiled warmly and brushed his fingers against Lancelot’s, tugging on them gently.

“I am glad too.”

In the distance, Percival’s deep protests could be heard as the captain reached him first.

All in all, a successful night.


End file.
